True Loyalty
by Sootheart
Summary: As Inuyasha and the gang hunt down Naraku...They meet a demon, it goes downhill from there. Soon, they will not be in Japan. What happens when they find themselves in trouble? By finding themselves, along with others, in the Clans of The Lake. Will they help them just so they can return back home? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The Place of No Stars hates them.
1. The Last Black Lion?

**Chapter Notes: Hey! Soot again :3 This is a story I've been messing around with for about 2 years. I've posted various versions of it on various websites then took them down after wanting to rewrite, so here's the first chapter rewrite, so newish plot! Woo! :P**

**Hope you enjoy! 3**

_1: The Last Black Lion?_

_True Loyalty_

Why do we fight? We fight for we cover up those feelings we believe that cannot possibly be returned. We fight to make those happy when we're making them miserable inside unknowingly. That is why we fight.

Kagome was yelling at me again. Maybe I should ease up on the curses a little...Shaking my head I smirk, deciding against it. It was all in fun, she takes things too seriously, including 'Bitch'.

"Sit boy!" The now 17 year old teen girl screamed as she realized I wasn't listening to her.

"Hey!" I yell as the subduing necklace, as I label "my collar", glowed, slamming me into the ground.

The girl stalked back to the village. It wasn't far. Probably a good 20 minute walk. So as the spell weakened, I pulled myself to sit up. Smirking once more, I mutter something colorful relating how the girl is a bitch, a good kinda bitch.

My ears suddenly perked up at the sound of Kagome drawing her arrow and nocking it. Then I scented the demon that was near my Kagome! Er...I mean Kagome...not my Kagome...

Taking off at a run, I notice that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are already there. Skidding to a halt, I shove the 17-year-old girl behind me. Scanning the demon of unknown origin, I snarl,"What the fuck do you want."

The demon merely bowed,"I am here to give you information of the future." The demon's fire colored eyes sparked,"I am Burakkuraion."

Kagome's brown eyes were suspicious,"Why?"

"I only want to help. I have the gift of foresight, being the oldest living youkia, at that the only black lion." Burakkuraion smiled, his red orange eyes showing no hostility.

Sango gasped as she recognized the lion,"Burakkuraion! You were the one who warned us about the Jewel being stolen by the demon, that it played a role in how the Jewel would disappear!"

"That was me."

Sango bowed her head in respect,"What is it you foresee Burakkuraion?"

The black lion youkia frowned a little,"I can't tell for sure, but you'll all be somewhere that's not Japan. I can promise that. You'll have to help them before you can leave and come back to Japan."

"Where are we going to be exactly?" I growl slightly, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not sure what the place is called, but it is known as The Forest, where 4 Clans live." Burakkuraion's frown increased a little,"That's all I can tell. Plus, you and all your friends and enemies will be there as well. Including Koga, Shesshomaru, and Naraku, as well as others."

"Why should we trust you?" Kagome asked, the hostility and the suspicion leaving her chocolate eyes.

"You have no reason to trust me, besides the fact I haven't harmed you yet and Sango recognizes me." The black lion answered.

We all look at Sango,"I'd say trust him. He was right about Kagome falling through the well."she shrugged.

"We'll trust you...for now..." I finally said as the miko rolled her eyes.

"We will trust you completely if Sango trust you." Kagome countered my statement.

"Keh!" I snort as the other's rolled their eyes as well.


	2. Curse? Or Not?

_**Chapter Notes: So sorry for the late update! I've been really busy School is tough. But here's the second chapter! Sorry if it's short, but I have some writer's block right now, not to bad, but it's still there. And yes! The Point of View will switch, I'll try to make it obvious who it is. But it's Inuyasha for the Inu-Tachi here and Firestar in the second part :) I'll make POV easier to know in the next chapter.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_2: Curse? Or What?_

_True Loyalty_

***2 weeks later***

Roaring in fury, I release my Wind Scar. We have run into the bastard again. Naraku.

Kagome has already blown a hole in his chest as he disintegrated away, again, I blast him with the Wind Scar, making the asshole flee, again.

As I race to Kagome, to make sure she is alright, I hear, I'm sure the others heard as well, Naraku speaking.

"_**This midnight for you will be your last here.**_

_**Say goodbye as you see feline all around.**_

_**No escape from The Clans of The Lake!**_

_**I will trap you forever!**_

_**Figuring the way back?**_

_**You can never come back.**_

_**Fire or Tiger will find you.**_

_**Which one?**_

_**That's for them to decide.**_

_**The Place of No Stars has no mercy.**_"Naraku chanted as he disappears so he could heal, again.

Kagome's expression portrays shock,"Clans of The Lake? A curse? Or not?"

"It's a curse." Burakkuraion confirms as he just up and trots up to me and Kagome,"This is what I warned 2 weeks ago."

"Shit." I curse as the 17-year-old beside me just sighed. I'm sure she's used to this. As Sango and Miroku. I'm sure. Did I forget their lines? Who cares. I got the important parts of the end of the battle.

"What is The Place of No Stars?" Miroku suddenly breaks the silence with the question,"Some type of place?"

"Yes. It is a place where dead cats of vile hearts go when they die. They don't have the luxuries StarClan has." The black lion answers.

"StarClan?" Sango and Kagome asks at the same time.

"Where all the other cats who are Clan go."

Both girls,"oh"ed when he said that.

"The best we can do...is wait for tonight and wait for the curse to happen." Burakkuraion 'wisely' stated.

"Yeah..." I grumble, jumping into a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>A brown tabby shecat and I slid into a clearing, sheltered from the wind, that held a sparkling pool that has cats from the past and recent in it above.<p>

"Are you sure Leafpool?" I hesitantly question.

"Yellowfang told me that it was important. She told me I HAD to bring you Father." Leafpool, the Medicine Cat, stated, completely sure.

"Okay."

"Put your nose in the water of the Moonpool." She instructed.

I nod, pushing my nose through the freezing water, immediately blacking out.

Waking up moments later, hearing 3 voices, recognizing them.

The three cats I knew padded to me.

"ThunderClan leader, I have a warning. A prophecy." A blue furred shecat strongly states.

"But..." I try to protest, only to get cutoff by Yellowfang.

"I'm assured that Leafpool have my message." The scraggly dark gray shecat with yellow eyes murmurs as she looks up at me,"This is bigger than the Great Journey my friend."

"We are sure you and your Clan can handle it." A powerful meow rang out. It is the meow of the powerful lion like tom with golden fur and lion like mane.

"But...we just arrived at the lakes Bluestar..." I avoid mentioning a cat's death that was well deserved.

"I know. But someone, a twoleg called a half demon, messed with fate." The lion like tom says.

"Why Lionheart?" I was getting frustrated with how I ask one, the other answers.

"Because. He wants the world, and he works with Dark Forest." Yellowfang snarls,"Just as of late."

"What is the prophecy?" I nearly beg, I must keep my Clan safe. No matter what.

"_**Silver and Black.**_

_**Purple and Brown.**_

_**Red and White.**_

_**Make no mistake.**_

_**These colors with more,**_

_**Conspire against the Dark.**_

_**Beware the cat with blood all around.**_" Bluestar, Yellowfang and Lionheart repeated in unison as I yowl in surprise, seeing blood stained cat just...looking at me...then suddenly the cat is an inch from my muzzle. Forming a yowl in my throat...

I jolt awake, Leafpool is patiently waiting as I rise slowly,"What did you see?"

"I...I wish not speak of it as of now, Leafpool." I take a shaky breath, shaking my fire colored pelt.

"Okay...,"She understands. I love her so much, just as her sister,"Firestar."

'_Colors hmm?_' I wonder.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the stars, I growl in anger. Why are we getting cursed every time we turn around? One day Kagome won't survive one...<p>

I force myself to not think about that, we're going to live. All of us.

"Inuyasha!" The girl from the future called from where we set camp up,"Ramen's done!"

Jumping down from my tree, I take the ramen cup from Kagome and begin to scarf it down.

We will survive whatever the night throws at us.

***3 hours later***

I'm awake, sorta. Lightly sleeping as the rest of the pack sleep. The curse could happen soon. It is almost midnight. In maybe a few minutes it would be the last time in Japan.

I got a sudden urge to sleep. Fighting it, for maybe a few minutes, I succumb to it. Not knowing what would happen, to the world around us. Though I do know, after waking up, we weren't in Japan anymore.

**_End Notes: *dark chuckle* I feel evil leaving it off here...Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Buh-bye!_**


End file.
